For the Ones I love
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: Three lives are intertwined by love in a world of violence and hate. Can differences be overcome by compassion and understanding? Can Takeo, Rinko, and Suna stay together as their conflicting backgrounds threaten to tear them apart.
1. He's Gouda Takeo

_Could you wait for me? I just wanna be with you. Though it happened unexpectedly. Give me an answer. I wanna know your answer..._

A pair of full lips buzzed rhythmically as they hummed along to the radio. A tie was pulled tight into a windsor knot around a wide neck. Short black hair was combed into place.

"Yosh!" Takeo beamed at his reflection. "I am now ready to take on the day."

"Takeo?" He stared out his bedroom door and down the hall at the sound of his mother's voice. "I have your bento box ready."

He found the older woman standing in the kitchen as usual. Her hair formed a lumpy sphere around her head and she slowly sipped her tea through pink lips. _This woman...is an angel._ Takeo thought to himself as he picked up his perfectly prepared lunch.

"Classes or work today?"

"I have two classes today. However I will also be going in to the office for a few hours after." Takeo stooped into a deep bow. "Regretfully, I will not be home in time for supper. My apologies."

His formalities were waved off with a simple hand gesture.

"I'll leave yours wrapped up on the table for you then."

"Thank you very much." Takeo replied with another bow.

There was a click as the front door opened and closed

"Oi, Takeo, we're going to be late."

"Sunakawa! Be right there!" He leaned in and planted a small kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your father."

"Yes ma'am."

Takeo knelt in front of the butsudan. The incense was pressed firmly between his two hands. He tipped his head to the photograph of a man who looked very much like him but with a deeper complexion.

"Hello father. I will do my best today." When he looked up he was smiling but there was a slight twinkle in his eye. "Please watch over mom while I am gone today." He stood, Suna respectfully observing from some distance. "I am ready to go now."

With his belongings in hand they headed for the door.

"Don't forget this."

"Oh! Thank you very much!"

Takeo accepted his ID and badge. It would have been bad if he left these behind. Without his credentials they wouldn't let him into the office.

His name, Gouda Takeo, was printed neatly next to his photograph. His wide face just barely fit into the snug little box. Above all of that, in large imposing letters, was "Commission of Counter Ghoul." _Yes, father, I will do my best. I will carry on in your legacy for the sake of humanity._

And with a quiet clack, the door was shut behind him.


	2. A Chance Encounter

It was warm today. Signs of summer were beginning to show through the old chipped paint of spring. Suna had removed his hoodie and slung it over his shoulder. Takeo still wore his blazer. He dabbed his forehead gingerly with a handkerchief. Patterns of leafy shadows scattered the sunlight over their heads and heat could be seen rising off the cracked sidewalk. The streets were teeming with cars.

"Say," Suna began "did you remember to study for our test today?" He brushed his bangs out of his face with a flick of his head. "Please don't tell me you forgot."

Takeo beamed and issued an enthusiastic thumbs up. "I got in a solid two hours." He felt around in his pocket and pulled out some papers which he handed to Suna. "Your note cards were a huge help."

Just like Suna. He was an outstanding student. _And he's always looking out for me_ , thought Takeo. His eyebrows knitted together and his smile dropped. _I only hope I am able to return the favor, if and when, he ever needs me._

"-it's gonna stick like that."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'if you wear such a sour face, it's gonna stick like that."

"Oh! Yes, of course, you're right."

They were situated under the shade of a flight of stairs when Suna looked at his watch.

"You know we're making good time. We actually have a moment to step into that convenience store and buy a drink if you like." He swiped his face with a wrist. "I don't know how someone of your size survives. I'm dying."

Takeo pondered his pocketed wallet.

"We could do that. I have a little extra cash at the moment."

The bell tinkled lightly as the door swung open and the two young men entered.

"Good afternoon!" cried out an elementary aged girl at the register. "How can I help you today, Mr. Detective?"

Takeo bellowed with laughter.

"I thank you for the promotion, Chiyo-chan, but" he put a finger over his lips and leaned in close to the counter. "One shouldn't announce the presence of CCG operatives so loudly. You can never be too careful."

"Oooooh!" Her eyes widened between her two pigtails "I'm sorry."

"Where's your mother?" Suna asked as he opened a large drink cooler and allowed the cool air to blow over his face.

"She's in the back taking inventory." Chiyo smiled "but I'd be more than happy to help you."

Takeo crossed his arms proudly. "You are quite the professional. Your skills have only improved since the last time I came by to speak to your parents."

"Thank you Mr.- I mean thank you, sir. My mother says one day this store will be mine!"

Suna set two cool drinks, one in a squarish bottle and the other in a can, on the counter. One was a green tea with honey dew and the other was a cold coffee beverage. Chiyo rang them up. She was clearly standing on a small foot stool and only had to strain a little to reach.

"That'll be ¥700."

"I got it." Suna remarked as he reached in his wallet and pulled out the money.

"Thank you, Suna. In exchange allow me to treat you to a bowl of ramen on my next night off."

Suna giggled as he accepted his change. "Dude! A bowl of ramen for a coffee is hardly a fair trade. I'm not looking to make a profit off of you. Get me a drink tomorrow and I'll say we're square." He turned to address Chiyo "Have a nice day."

"You do the same."

Suna chugged his drink as they made their way to the station.

"So, you think you're going to confess to Suzuki?"

Takeo twisted the top off his bottle.

"Yes. I've been sitting next to her in lectures for a reasonable amount of time and we always make pleasant conversation before and after class. I intend to invite her out on a date."

Suna was quiet. He really hoped it didn't turn out the same way Takeru's other confessions had. He was a really great guy. He just wasn't what most girls would consider...how to put this...cool.

"Let me know how it goes."

"Yes, I- oof. I am so sorry are you o..."

Takeo was frozen with his mouth agape. A girl a little younger than them, stood stock still. Her hair was long and fair. Her eyes shined a bright and vivacious amber. Her lips were small and pouted. Her cheeks were flushed from a combination of overheating, alarm, and embarrassment. She tugged at the hem of her school uniform self consciously.

"Please forgive me!" She cried out immediately. "I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't mean to run into you from behind. I hope no harm was done."

It took Takeo a beat to reorient himself to reply. "No harm at all. As you can see I am quite a large man and it would take more than that to injure me. However I am not saying that to brag, I mean, I simply want to put your mind at ease."

"I see." She put a hand to her chest. "I am so glad."

Takeo was about to say something when he noticed her eyes flickering over his shoulder to Suna, the way she seemed to be growing more and more flustered in his presence, and the fact that Suna's eyes which were normally so disengaged were locked right on her.

 _I see_. Takeo thought solemnly. _Suna certainly has good taste in women. This is the first girl I've seen him interested in. And she can't go wrong with a man like him. I'll make a smooth transition in the conversation for you both._

"My apologies. Have you two met?"

The girl flinched ever so slightly and Suna inhaled sharply through his nose. After a pregnant pause he spoke having dropped all semblance of tension.

"No. We haven't had the pleasure. I am Sunakawa Makoto."

"I'm Yamato Rinko. It's a pleasure to meet you...and what's your name?"

She's expressing an interest in all present conversationalists despite her obvious preference of Suna. She is truly a classy woman.

"I am Gouda Takeo, at your service."

"Unfortunately we're going to have be going." Suna gave Takeo a light tug on his elbow.

"Oh my gosh! I have to run too!" Yamato bowed to the pair once more. "Thank you again for your kindness and understanding." She immediately took off at a slow jog.

Takeo fumbled over his words for a moment. "You too! Have a lovely day, Yamato."

She didn't stop but she glanced over her shoulder once more as she disappeared.

Takeo watched Suna for the whole remainder of their commute. He was sure, if he had asked, that he could have gotten her email address. She seemed like a kind girl. He could tell from her eyes that she had an earnest soul and was probably hard working. He wondered why his friend hadn't taken the opportunity presented to him. He was very popular and well liked despite his withdrawn nature. He had always been secretive as long as they'd known each other. When his father died Takeo had hardly known anything at all about the man or what he did. _Suna, I don't understand you_.

Takeo tightened his grip around the safety handle of the train as he was rocked rhythmically back and forth. His thoughts could not help but drift to that girl, to Yamato. He kind of wondered what she was up to right now.


	3. She's Yamato Rinko

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_.

Yamato hastily peeled off her street shoes and placed them in her cubby. First she woke up late for the first time she could remember. Then she had that run in with the two young men on the street. _He was so cool_.

Yamato shook her head to clear the image from her mind as she hurried to home room. _There's no use_ , she thought with disappointment and took the stairs two at a time.

She slid open the door to her classroom. Everyone was either in their seats or standing in small clusters around the desks of their friends but, fortunately, the teacher had not yet arrived. The last thing she wanted was to upset Mikisugi-sensei.

"Rinko!" Okumura-san was sitting in his chair backwards facing his boyfriend, Suguro-san's, seat. His messy black bangs were pinned up and out of his face. Odds are he was in the middle of copying his partner's homework from last night. "We were starting to think the ghouls got you." He wiggled his eyebrows and his fingers menacingly before Ryuji smacked him over the head with a rolled up notebook.

"Oi! Rin! If you're going to look at my answers, at least pay attention!"

Yamato giggled and shook her head but had nothing to say in response. She made her way over to her seat and waved to Kuroiwa-san who was chatting animatedly to Tōka-san.

Yamato straightened the hem of her skirt after she sat down and slid her planner out of her backpack. It was pink and decorated with little images of dancing cakes. It did make her smile and she wondered if they tasted as good as they looked.

As she wrote out her to-do list for the day her mind began to wander. _He was so kind_. Yamato ran her fingers through her hair. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about him.

She rested her cheek in her hand and looked over her shoulder out the window. She was sorry she couldn't have been seated closer to it. She loved being able to sneak glances outside from time to time. She was especially enamored with the flocks of little birds. They swooped down into traffic looking for food scraps then took to the sky at the sight of oncoming cars, somehow managing to avoid all danger. She wondered if it was a strain for them. Are their lives ones of perpetual fear? Fear of predation, fear of humans, fear of the growing and expanding world closing in on them?

Yamato couldn't see any birds from where she was sitting. It made her sad but also relieved. The thoughts they brought to mind were just too much for her heart to handle. She sighed and continued her list, using her favorite bright red gel pen when her body emitted a low gurgle against her will. As if on cue the classroom fell silent. She and her beet red face were the focus of everyone's collective, amused, attention.

"Gomen'nasai!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Okumura-san"

He laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"I told you, call me Rin. You're so damn formal."

"I'll try Oku-I mean Rin."

"Awesome! So, what's the deal? You miss breakfast?"

"Umm...kind of." And dinner the night before.

Rin reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of change.

"It's not much but go get something from the school store. You'll be starving by lunch." He put a hand over his mouth and whispered "If teach comes in while you're out I'll tell him you were called to the office."

Yamato bowed her head and accepted the money. She learned a long time ago it was much more effort to argue against it than it was to accept it. Besides, people want to feel that they have been helpful.

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

She covertly grabbed her purse and headed out the door and down the stairs.

Once on the ground floor she deposited the money in the little compartment of her bag reserved for change [ _Thank you, Rin-San_ ] and walked in the general direction of the store.

"You better hurry or you'll be late." chastized Wakasa Yūri. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulder and she was holding hands with her girlfriend, Ebisuzawa Kurumi.

"Gomen'nasai! I'll do my best. I just needed to go to the ladies room."

Yūri nodded. She always seemed so much older than her age.

"Better make it quick. Also, please stop by the garden club before you go home. We have some fresh tomatoes and we'd love to give you a little bag."

"Thank you!"

Yamato got herself into the bathroom right before another rumble could announce her hunger to the world.

She could just barely make out the sounds of Kurumi-chan commenting on how cute she was and she was flattered. It made the so-very-unladylike thing she was about to do seem not as bad.

She crouched, reached into her purse, and pulled out a very small package wrapped in brown wax paper. She pried the items from their packaging and stared. Two long strips of muscle with a little bit of fat on them. They were a dark, dark red and dripped blood on to her hands. She lifted a finger to her lips and licked the faintly metallic liquid off. At least that's how it would taste to a human. To her it was like the most delicious gravy poured over a hamburger steak.

When she looked up at the stall door to make sure it was securely locked, her eyes had changed. Her sclera were a deep black with a red iris and pupil floating in the darkness. She folded her hands as if in prayer and whispered so only she would hear.

"Itadakimasu"


	4. He's Makoto Sunakawa

"Itadakimasu"

Takeo bellowed and thrust his chopsticks deep into the rice, shovelling it into his face as though it was his last meal. Suna leaned back in his chair and sipped his second iced coffee drink of the day before leaning forward and taking another bite of his yakisoba noodles.

"Honestly," he murmured "do you even taste it?"

Takeo wiped some grains of rice from the corners of his mouth.

"One can never be too enthusiastic when it comes to good food."

Suna cracked up. He had an answer for everything. How could they possibly be more different? Even when they were kids he would wolf down his snack faster than any of the other children. Suna had found it annoying.

He had found a lot of things about him annoying at first. The way he ran right up to him on the playground when he wanted to be left alone, the way he always helped him with their chores without being asked, the way he had his mother pack him two pudding cups so he always had one to share with Suna. _Ugh, those pudding cups were the worst_.

Suna stirred his noodles around in their sauce before slurping up another mouthful. No. They weren't actually the worst. The way that he constantly bragged about becoming a CCG agent when he grew up, the fact that he always led the other kids in a game of "human v. ghoul", the way he would whisper in Suna's ear about the things his father did at work.

There was more to him though. That afternoon when he climbed a tree to rescue their neighbor's cat and didn't even care how much he was scratched or bit, the way he broke into tears over the story of the two trolls, when he threatened to fight anybody who made a girl in their class cry.

In spite of everything that had repelled him so strongly from Takeo, he eventually morphed into the one reason he kept coming to school, the one reason he had for trying to fit in among everyone else. He wasn't a bad person. He was good. But good people can persuaded into doing bad things when they don't understand or know any better. For now he was only a small pebble in the stream of greater events. Eventually he would have to choose a side and then Suna would have a difficult decision in front of him. Fortunately that day was not today.

"Say, Sunakawa, what did you think of Yamato-san?"

"Huh?"

Suna cocked his head to the side slightly and waited for Takeo to finish chewing.

"The girl we met earlier, Yamato Rinko, what are your thoughts on her?"

Suna shrugged. "I have none."

Takeo scratched his chin.

"Sunakawa, you are a man. What is your type of girl?"

"Etto...etto Well one with black hair."

"Mhm"

"I'd like brown eyes."

"Mhm"

"Really full lips are a must.

"Mhm"

"She should have broad muscular shoulders."

"Eh?"

"And you can't go wrong with a girl who's 200 centimeters tall [6' 7"]"

"Huuuuuuuh? Sunakawa! That's me! Are you sure you don't have some unresolved feelings you need to air out?"

Suna nearly spat his drink out.

"I swear. You're so easy to lead on. You're like an ox."

Takeo went back to his meal thoughtfully.

"An ox huh?"

Suna quickly finished the last few bites of his noodles.

"To be honest with you, the idea of a relationship doesn't really appeal to me. When I think about everything I'd have to do...I get tired."

"I see."

"But, if I were, I wouldn't be interested in someone like Yamato." Suna's expression darkened "and you shouldn't be either." Takeo gawked as him as though he had three heads. "It may be a hunch but just trust me. I always rely on my instincts." Suna pulled out his phone and punched out a hasty message. "I have to go meet Nishiko-san to go over some things from class. I'll catch you later."

Takeo nodded. "Goodbye Sunakawa."

Suna made his way over to the science building where he was most likely to find Nishiko and ducked into the men's room. He carefully checked the stalls to ensure he was alone and then locked himself in one. It looks like Yamato might prove to be a bit of a problem, he thought as he bent over and placed two fingers towards the back of his throat, I just have to hope he doesn't run into her again. It took very little coaxing before he retched and felt the swift return of his meal from his gullet. Nasty stuff, human food. _At least it's not a pudding cup_.


	5. Another Day at the Office

Takeo's shoes squeaked on the shiny marble floor.

"Kon'nichiwa Gouda-kun!"

Takeo waved to Ms. Ito-san at the front desk and showed her his documentation by way of formality.

"How was school today? Are you working hard?"

"My classes went quite well, thank you. How are your children?"

"Ikumi-chan is growing like a weed! I feel like she needs a new uniform and gym clothes every week! She's going to put me in the poor house at this rate."

Takeo hummed understandingly. "Children are a blessing that make all sacrifices worth while. I only hope I can one day be a suitable father and husband to my own family."

Ms. Ito beamed and went back to typing at her large desktop. "Any girl would be lucky to have you, Gouda-kun. Please be sure to invite me to the wedding when you find her."

"Yours will be the first invitation I send out."

Takeo turned and headed through the RC scanner gate without an issue then stepped to the side to double check his briefcase for his schedule to see where he would be helping out today.

"Oooooh, Takeo-kun" No matter how long he had been an assistant at the agency, there was always something about that voice that threw Takeo off a little. It was like seeing a teddy bear smile to reveal a mouth full of human teeth or hearing the laughter of children...at 2 am in your empty apartment. A hand encased in a white glove firmly clapped over Takeo's shoulder. "A little birdy told me we have you to thank for the organization of our archives.

Takeo nodded quietly. The investigator was referring to the boxes and boxes of paper files from before the office was digitized. It had been a bear of a task and it took Takeo, along with some other aides, almost a week to get every document and piece of evidence logged and refiled.

"It was my pleasure, Mado-Sensei."

Mado Kureo's left eye squinted tightly as though staring into the sun while the other bulged, rebelling against the restraints of its socket. His white hair was greasy and hung limp around his hollowed out face. Two slim pieces of pale flesh parted to reveal yellowing teeth. Stale breath passed over them as he cackled.

"So serious, Takeo-kun, I'd swear you were doing an impersonation of my partner." His hand inched over Takeo's shoulder blade as though he was assessing the quality of a race horse or a new car he might buy. "Say, how far along are you in your studies?"

"I am a second year, sir."

"A second year," the old man practically seemed to hiss and it was wonder his tongue wasn't forked. "Studying what exactly?"

"Criminal justice, sir, the same as my father before me. After I graduate I plan on going to the academy for my formal training."

"Very good, very good. Now tell me, Takeo-kun, do you intend to become a ghoul investigator or a bureau investigator?"

"I have not yet decided, sir."

"Hmmm...very well. I can tell you one thing, Takeo-kun, a person of your stature was not born to be a pencil pusher on the sidelines of a war. However, there is no room for indecisiveness. One moment's hesitation can be a death sentence. Even if costs you your arms and legs... when the foe is before you, you fight."

"Yes sir!"

Mado began to twirl his umbrella as he walked away but seemed to think better of it and turned around.

"How would you like a chance to observe?"

"Sir?"

"I know it is quite unorthodox but I would like you to get a taste of what it is we do."

Takeo's jaw dropped. This invitation was certainly unexpected and he didn't know what to make of it. Part of him told him to accept. Yet another voice, a small voice at the farthest corner of his mind, rallied against it. It told him that this would change him and it might not be for the better. But it was his father's path. He had been a ghoul investigator who gave his life in the line of duty. If he was following in the footsteps of his father, how could he go astray?

"Tick tock, Takeo-kun, the hand of opportunity only knocks once. What is your answer?"

Takeo bowed.

"It would be an honor sir."

"Excellent! Excellent! I knew you would not let me down. Keep a close eye on your emails and I will let you know when the time is right. There is no substitution for impeccable timing and speaking of…"

Amon Kōtarō approached the pair silently. As always he was well groomed. His dark hair was perfectly combed and not a single thing about his suit was askew or out of place.

"Kōtarō-sensei, hello."

"Hello, Gouda-kun."

Mado was still chuckling to himself.

"So, Amon. You ready to go?"

"I've been ready for the past five minutes. I thought we agreed to meet in your office."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Seems I'm getting a touch forgetful in my old age. Perhaps it's time I considered retirement. "I can only imagine how the scum that roam our streets would celebrate if that were to happen. Hee hee. They'd throw a parade in my honor. Amon-kun, if I were to retire I'd put you in charge of planning my party. Ha ha! You know what I'd like?"

"Another quinque?"

"Another five quinque! And put them in...what's it called...a pinata! So I can smash it open and watch them spill out over my desk."

Takeo set his jaw and his stomach turned over. He only hoped that his reactions were not showing on his face.

"As amusing as all of this is, Mado-san, we have to go."

"Yes. Yes we must. After all the war waits for no man. Don't forget about my email."

"I will not sir."

"And Takeo-kun?"

"Yes sir?"

"I expect great things from you." The lobby seemed to silence itself as he walked out. The clack of his footsteps echoing in the vacuous space like the clip clop of hooves.

" _And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him._ "


End file.
